paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf/Quotes
PAYDAY: The Heist First World Bank * "Ok, we got a vault to the left, and a server room upstairs to the right." * "I'm in the cafeteria, very few people here." * "Bank manager is not in his office." * "Over there's the server room door." * "Ok, we got the keycard, let's get drill and the thermite!" * "We're on the clock, people, one minute!" * "I got the drill and one can thermite!" * "30 seconds!" * "Someone, pick up the rest of the thermite!" * "Drill's in place." * "Drill's up and runnin'." * "Drill mounted." * "I'm on it." * "Drill's done, let's get movin'!" * "Drill's done, the door are opening!" * "Cameras!" * "The second can of thermite is in place!" * "The thermite's done, at last, let's storm that vault!" * "Get in." * "Get the bags out, get the money!" * "WOOHOO, jackpot baby! * "That's one hell of a pile of cash!" * "Grab all of it!" * "Let's team roll our way outta this place!" * "Run, run!" * "Let's knock this wall down, and run like motherfuckers!" * "This way!" * "Shit, they're everywhere!" * "To the left." * "Downstairs." * "Down, down." * "We're gonna make it!" * "Almost there, almost there!" * "To the right!" * "Straight ahead." * "To the left." * "Haha, like clockwork." * "There's our ride!" Heat Street * "Get him! Get the case!" * "Stop!" * "Fire!" * "He's getting away!" * "Bain, get us outta here, now!" * "To the right!" * "Hurry, hurry!" * "Faster, faster!" * "This is so fucked up! What do we do?" * "Ok. Give us Matt's location! Let's aim for quick retaliation!" * "Yeah, sometimes you can't trust cops." * "Let's get that fuckface!" * "That ambulance is probably heading towards Matt." * "Get the fuck out Matt!" * "Matt, get out of the van!" * "Let's burn that motherfucker out!" * "Let the motherfucker burn!" * "Burn, burn, yes you're gonna burn!" * "The fire is dying." * "Enough monkey business, give us the plates Matt!" * "Ah man, he handcuffed the case to his arm. Let's chop it off." * "Hey, you, get up!" * "Move, move, move, move!" * "Go, go!" * "Careful!" * "Alright, he's here!" * "Get in the chopper, rat!" Diamond Heist * "Damn it, it doesn't work! Bain?!" Masking Up * "Let's get it on." * "Alright, let's get rich." * "Let's do this." * "Let's get it over with." * "Alright let's roll." 'Calling to be followed' *", 'come with me!" *", follow me quickly!"'' *", '''follow me!" *", come!"'' *", follow my lead!" '''Calling Hoxton *''"Hoxtilicious"'' *''"Hoxtatron"'' *''"Hoxtifier"'' *''"The Hox"'' *''"Hoxie"'' *''"El Hoxo"'' *''"Hoxtable"'' *''"Hoxtinator"'' 'Calling to get uncuffed' *''", come break me out."'' *''", get these cuffs off."'' Inspire * "Move!" * "Get up!" * "Hey, you! Get up!" * "Get the fuck up now!" * "Get the fuck up!" * "You, get the fuck up!" * "You! Get up!" Heist Events * "HELVETE!" ''(HELL!) * ''"Nu är det kokta fläsket stekt!" ''(Now the cooked pork is fried!) * ''"Fuck me!" * "Nej, nu blommar asfalten!" ''(No, now the concrete is blooming!) * ''"VAD I HELVETE!?" ''(What the hell!?) * ''"SATAN!" * "Skit också!" ''(Shit!) Map-Specific Quotes [[Birth of Sky|'Birth of Sky']] *"WOOHOO!"'' First World Bank speech (PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2) * "Listen up! This is a robbery! We'll harm no one! We're after the bank's money, not yours! Your money is ensured by the federal government! You're not gonna lose a dime, you hear? Don't try to be a hero. Now shut up and stay the FUCK down, and this will soon be over!" Assault * "Alright, let's rock and roll!" * "Get ready for some serious action." * "Dig in - get ready for the storm." * "How nice are those cops to come and keep us company?" * "Zone's about to get hot." Special Enemies 'Bulldozer' *''"BULL-DOO-ZEEEERRRR!"'' *''"It's a motherfuckin' Bulldozer!"'' *''"Watch out, Bulldozer!"'' *''"Oh shit! Bulldozer!"'' *''"Bulldozer."'' 'Killing Bulldozers' *''"Woo! Bulldozer's dead!"'' *''"Bulldozer's down!"'' *''"The bulldozer's history."'' 'Tasers' *"It's a motherfuckin' Taser" *''"Taser, Taser!"'' *''"TAASAAAHH!"'' *''"Spotted a taser, look out!"'' *''"Oh shit! Taser!"'' *''"It's a fuckin' taser!"'' 'Killing Tasers' *''"Taser's down!'''" *''"Took out the taser."'' *''"Woo! I shot me a taser!"'' *''"Taser's taken care of!"'' 'Shields' *''"Shield, shield!"'' *''"I got a Shield!"'' *''"Shield over here!"'' *''"Oh shit! Shield!"'' *''"Spotted a Shield!"'' *''"SHIEEEELD"'' 'Killing Shields' *''"Shield down!"'' *''"Took care of the fucking shield!"'' *''"Shield fuckin' out!"'' Cloakers *''"Cloaker, son of a bitch!"'' *''"Cloaker - remember, if there's one, there's more!"'' *''"Cloaker - remember, they move in groups."'' *''"Fucking cloaker! watch your back!"'' *''"CLOAKER!!!"'' *''"OH NO!"'' *''"Look out for cloakers!"'' *''"Ah shit! Cloaker!"'' 'Killing Cloakers' *''"One cloaker down!"'' *''"Cloaker taken care of!"'' *''"I took out one of the cloakers!"'' *''"One of the cloakers is history."'' *''"One Cloaker taken care of!"'' Snipers *''"Sniper!"'' *''"Snipers! Stay away from the windows!"'' Killing Snipers * "Gotcha!" * "Bullseye!" Spotting Turrets *''"Shit!"'' *''"Oh, fuck!"'' *''"Oh, helvete!"'' *''"Oh, shit!"'' Medics *''"It's a fucking medic!" (Also says this line faster.)'' *''"It's a motherfucking medic!"'' (note: Wolf pronounces 'medic' as 'medi'.) Fixing the Drill/Saw Drill (Fixing) * "Keep drilling, you piece of shit!" Drill (Broken) * "Somebody's got to restart it!" * "Drill's stuck." * "Sounds like the drill is jammed." * "Somebody's got to fix it!" * "You hear that? One of the drills is jammed." Saw (Broken) * "Time to fix that saw again!" * "One of the saw's is stuck again, we got to fix it!" Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Drop the gun!"'' *''"Drop it!"'' *''"Hands up, motherfucker!"'' *''"Hands up! No sudden movement!"'' *''"Put your hands up!"'' *''"Hands UP!"'' *''"On your knees!"'' *''"Down on your knees!"'' *''"Now cuff yourself."'' *''"Put your cuffs on."'' *''"Guard. Stay clear."'' *''"Got a guard."'' *''"Guard."'' *''"They're all over."'' *''"Watch your back."'' *''"We're invisible."'' *''"They haven't spotted us."'' 'Civilians' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"On the ground!"'' *''"Stay the fuck there!"'' *''"Don't make me say it again!"'' *''"You heard what I said!"'' *''"I'm not gonna say it again!"'' *''"Down!"'' *''"EVERYBODY DOWN!!!"'' *''"And don't fucking move!"'' *''"DOWN!! ALL OF YOU!!"'' *''"And don't get up!"'' *''"GET THE FUCK DOWN!!!"'' *''"Hit The Deck!"'' Completing a heist * "Segern är vår, segern är vår, vi har vunnit, segern är vår!" ''(Victory is ours, victory is ours, we have won, victory is ours!) * ''"We did it!" * "We made it" * "Score!" * "Wooooooooo-hooooooooo! Yeah!" * "FBI's Most Wanted? Check! Bullet wounds? Check! Rich as a motherfucker? Big fucking check!" * "JAAAAA! OTROLIGT" (YES! UNBELIEVABLE!) * "Wooooooooo! We're in the clear!" * "Vi klara det!" ''(We did it!) Pager responses *"Er...er...everything's fine over here."'' *''"I bet it's sun spots. I read about them in the Times."'' *''"I was draining the mongoose! Half...a...margarita lunch."'' *''"Err...I was draining the mongoose! It...needed drainin'."'' *''"Nothing really happening over here."'' *''"Yeah, I wouldn't place a lot of confidence in what you just heard. Over and out."'' *''"I doubt that was anything. ''These devices tend to freak out, you know." *''"Oh, er, I might have accidentally fallen down."'' *''"I don't think that was anything...at all."'' *''"I was in the bathroom...if you wanna know the truth, today was Mexican/Eskimo day."'' *''"Hell if I know. I read a Stephen King book, though...started exactly like this."'' *''"Next time it goes off, we can see...but I don't see anything now."'' *''"You've reached...STEVE...He's unavailable at the moment. Leave your number at the beep. BEEEP. ...No, I'm kidding. It's me, Steve. It's alright here."'' *''"Er, er, status...er, good. Over."'' *''"Nope. Maybe the problem is on your side?"'' *''"Nothing...weird has happened."'' *''"Sorry. I forgot about this pager."'' *''"Er, no...er, no...nothing at all happening over here."'' *''"Are you sure? Really sure? I didn't hear anything."'' *''"Uhhh...I think we're all fine down here. It's a little warm."'' *''"S-er, sorry, it's all good...over here. Over."'' *''"Sorry, we just had a small weapons malfunction over here. Er, over. Sir."'' *''"It's good down here. But I think the thermostat's a bit...high."'' *''"I don't hear anything. Maybe sun spots?"'' *''"Yeah, I'm just watchin' the clock."'' *''"I heard that noise too. I got the shivers now - but it's all fine. I'll be fine."'' *''"Er, not sure. If it happens again...you can worry about it."'' *''"Er, wrong number, wrong number. No, I'm kidding. It's fine."'' *''"Not a lot to report, to be honest. Over."'' *''"We have some mighty big rats."'' *''"Are you meaning to tell me these pagers are not working? I was doing some experiments in that...area of...things."'' *''"Er, my bad. There was some hair gel...situation...yeah."'' *''"Are these pagers not waterproof? I was conducting some experiments in that area of...things."'' *''"This place isn't haunted, is it?...Uh, I'll be fine."'' *''"I dunno. Maybe it's a problem, but I doubt it."'' *''"I'd double check your end. I have little faith in our...technical...support."'' *''"Status normal...sir. Over."'' *''"I d-er, I don't see much."'' *''"Yeah...I don't think we have anything to worry about."'' Throwables *''"Bomb!"'' *''"Get the fuck down!"'' Deployables *"Ammo bag, right here!" *''"I've placed an ammo bag over here!"'' *''"Medical supplies over here!"'' *''"Medical bag, right here!'' *''"I got the medical the place over here!"'' Category:Quotes